The Saltire Republic
The Saltire Republic is an unrecognised semi-independent state in south west El-Azer. The Saltire Republic's founding date is thought to be around 880KF. The republic was founded in Al-Danbarr territory, most of the settlers (who were almost exclusively Lukers) left the relative safety of Rum (the last Kymurian enclave on Anjuin) to found a new state directly east of Sebeul Bay. The Saltire Republic has a population of just under 1 million, however, the republic only recognises around 550,000 citizens of that number, due to its discriminatory nature toward the local Anjuin population. The Republic came into conflict with many surrounding parties including Kymurian plantation owners, the local Anjuin populous and the sheikhs of Sebeul Bay. Despite Al-Danbarr's capability to eradicate the autonomous province, they instead chose not to intervene so as to avoid ostracising one of the many groups involved in the struggle. History Luker settlers first arrived in the region which would become the Saltire Republic in 690KF, subsistence farming, alongside hunting and craftsmanship, were the only trades of the small Luker population living in the region. Lukers only began to arrive in significant numbers in 800KF. Luker population centres (which at the time were concentrated around Rum) had begun to prosper, and more adventurous members of their communities had begun moving southwards in hope of new opportunities. These particular Lukers would later become known as Valkyrists. The reason for the movement of Luker families southwards is disputed. Lukers often suggest that the spirit of Leopold guided them; the more likely reason however is the fact that the land was relatively (to Rum) underpopulated and was also cultivatable. Either way the timing of their movement could have of been more perfect, as in 850KF large deposits of precious metals such as silver were discovered. Luker settlers began flooding the region, keen to make a fortune. The accelerated growth of the Lukers attracted attention from the sheikhs of Sebeul, the corporations of the south, and even turned heads in Jopal, although they attracted the most attention from the governing Kymurian authorities. The unwanted attention, and eventual involvement, from other parties such as the largely Kymurian run plantations, led to rising tensions and eventually the formation of a unrecognised regional power known as The Saltire Republic. Valkyrists in the region began to prosper, this, along with a Saltire sponsored settlement program, encouraged more immigration of Lukers. The Saltire Republic began collecting its own taxes, raising its own militias and even going so far as to establish a diplomatic mission in Saffira. After firmly establishing itself in the region the Republic implemented an apartheid system loosely based off the system used in the Rum Barony, but not as extreme. The Founding The Saltire Republic was founded by Peter Valkyrie. The son of a farmer, Peter had known hardship from a young age, his farm was attacked when he was just ten by a raiding party of Anjuins, his father was almost beaten to death, and this event (unsurprisingly) left a mark on the young boy. The young Peter left Rum in 869KF with his newly wedded wife to make their fortunes in southern lands. By 876KF Peter ran, with his wife, a small fruit company which consisted of them and half a dozen Luker employees selling citrus based products in Sebeul. Peter was also in command of a small militia of 14 men from the surrounding farms. By 880KF the founding of an autonomous Luker region was almost inevitable, the Luker community in the region was beset on all sides by natives, puppet sheikhs and corporations. And so in 880KF Peter Valykrie declared an independent Luker state with him as its president in the town hall of Denberg. Expansion The state was met with little resistance from any surrounding parties (who generally deemed it an isolated and minor issue). Pyat became the nominal capital of the new state. Upon its founding Pyat had a population of just 2,200 however the town would quickly transform itself into the regional hub. Attracting new settlers and business alike, the town grew to a population of almost 56,000 making it the only sizeable population centre in the region. Peter Valkyrie would go on to expand the "state's" borders. This was as complicated as relocating new settlers to regions of land to establish farms, mines, villages and towns, and then claiming the newly settled area as core territory. This aggressive method of expansion had both its pros and cons. The newly settled land provided both industry, food and land to further the expansion of the "state's" economy and ambitions; it also encouraged new Lukers to emigrate to the Saltire Republic, as they were promised both land and protection for their endeavours. The only real downside to the policy was that more often than not, settling land without any consent from, or any concern for, other parties often led to rising tensions, skirmishes and other such undesirable outcomes. The Lukers all across the Saltire Republic (and generally south of Rum) become known Valkyrists after Peter Valkyrie, though it was meant to symbolise Peter's importance, in reality Valkyrist became a practical synonym for the word expansion. First Engagements The first engagements of the Saltire Republic's timeline were predominantly targeted against the local Anjuin population, the massacre at Wessel Farm in 882KF (in which a family of six along with two Xhosi servants were butchered) led to the formation of the "VergelCommando", which for the first time was a unit that did not focus on defence of Valkyrist property but instead on reprisal action against the Anjuin population. Ever since the events at Wessel Farm, attacks and reprisals have become commonplace. Most attacks are isolated incidents in the most rural areas of the Saltire Republic but, every so often, major attacks and demonstrations do occur, for instance the most certainly coordinated theft of ballot boxes in 932KF. Decline and Fall The Saltire Republic's influence and power began to decline until the last Kymurian forces in the region were destroyed by Anjuin armies in the War of Thirst. The subsequent withdrawal en-mass by plantation owners, local puppet rulers and Kymurian personnel left the Saltire Republic isolated and subject to the discretion of Sultan Tombah. Many Lukers trekked north toward the protected home region, which the Sultan had agreed to leave alone. This drastically decreased the republic's population, and the land was formally and peacefully annexed by the Al-Danbarr Sultanate in 894KF. There was some minor resistance from VegelCommando units. Economy The Saltire Republic's economy primarily consists of the exportation of fruit based products (mainly citrus) and precious minerals. The Saltire Republic is the largest exporter of oranges in the known world and also provides 85% of the metals needed to mint all coins in Anjuin. The economy revolves around small businesses, individual mine-owners, small entrepreneurs running an orchard or simple cattle ranchers make up the backbone of the economy. Taxes, like most of Anjuin, are generally minimal (or often non-existent thanks to how rural some communities are). As of yet, there are no large foreign corporations operating in the Saltire Republic, this is due to the general distrust of foreign companies stemming from the Fruit and Linen war, this has however led to a healthy number of domestically fostered industry. The biggest trading partner of the Republic is Anjuin, or more specifically the capital, Jopal. The Saltire Republic provides raw materials for the industry of Jopal, and more luxurious foodstuffs for it's citizens consumption.